


Hanahaki

by Niina_rox



Category: GOT7
Genre: A little angst, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: I hope this is decent, I'm sorry if it's not xD. I know the ending kind of sucks, but its all I could think of.. *hides in the corner*
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Hanahaki

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is decent, I'm sorry if it's not xD. I know the ending kind of sucks, but its all I could think of.. *hides in the corner*

It’s a quiet Friday night at Jackson’s place, “I need to get something off my chest” Jackson is curious “really.” Mark takes a deep breath “yeah, I love you” it falls quiet Jackson lets that sink in, he finishes his drink. Then he puts it out there “I’m sorry Mark but, I don’t feel the same.” Naturally, Mark didn’t say much of anything since, it hurt so much. It was made worse when Jackson talked so happily, about his girlfriend Laura. Mark left a short time later, feeling a little stupid. As he made it home he suddenly had pain in his chest, one that didn’t to want to leave. The next morning the pain had eased a little, but he had trouble moving.

He felt so confused since the most he could do, was lay on his side. Without warning he threw up instead of any food and, drink he consumed yesterday. There on the floor beside him was, a handful of petals. He wasn’t sure what to think, it was a few hours later Mark managed to get out of bed. It took some time to get rid of the petals, after that he made an appointment with his doctor. No surprise that he couldn’t get one until the following day, all that his mind did after that was think about Jackson. Which made the pain worse, he ended up having a sleepless night. It was around eight the next morning, he distracted his mind enough to get ready.

It was definitely a slow walk to the medical centre, the upside was there was no more than five people waiting. Mark didn’t have to wait long, he described how he’s been feeling. Not forgetting to add “I threw up petals yesterday,” it was obvious that didn’t sound good to his doctor. “I have a feeling I might know what it is, I would like to do a few tests.” Mark didn’t mind he didn’t have anything to do, it was an hour and a half later. “Mark have you ever heard of Hanahaki,” he shook his head. “Is that what I have” he nodded, “this disease is caused by unrequited love.” That caused his heart to ache, “until it’s resolved you’ll throw up petals.”

The world seemed to slow down, “how do I fix this” it falls quiet “either surgery, or the other’s feelings change.” Mark knew that’s not possible, “I can prescribe a medication to help ease the pain.” He left not long after he doesn’t remember walking down the street, to the chemist. The next thing he knows is he’s sitting, on his couch with the medication in his hands. Without trying he started to cry a little, knowing that his life will never be the same. 

In the weeks after being diagnosed Mark dealt with side effects from the medication and, seeing less of Jackson. He _wanted_ to see him but, he knew how awkward things had become between them. 

[<3 <3 **Eight Months Later** <3 <3]

“I have this because of you” “so it’s not my fault,” Mark sighed “so it’s all my fault that I fell for an ass.” Jackson fell quiet, Mark simply shed a few tears as he walked away. He did his best to ease the pain in his chest, after a few minutes he ended up throwing up. As he looked at the new collection of petals, Mark wished he had never met Jackson. He hated the fact that he had this disease, that it was taking over his lungs. And as much as he loved Jackson, is as much as he hated him too. He avoided him after that despite knowing it’s not a good idea, a few days pass before he’s met with something he wished he hadn’t witnessed.

Jackson with the love of his life; Laura, she’ll always get his love, and always make him happy. As Mark turned away he had trouble breathing, it’s lucky for him that there was someone nearby to help him when he collapsed. When he came to he noticed he was in the hospital, with a stranger in his room it wasn’t until they noticed he’s awake. He smiled a little “I’m glad you’re awake, I’m Dongho I’m the one who bought you to the hospital.” Mark felt grateful “thank you for helping me, I’m Mark” a short time later his doctor walked in.

“I’m sorry to say that surgery is the only option for you,” he wasn’t surprised “given the severity I wouldn’t risk waiting any longer.” He was given a little bit of time to think it over, it’s been almost eight months of this. “I’m curious how long have you been sick,” Mark took a moment “almost eight months.” Dongho was surprised “wow” of course, he wanted to say that it would be best to get the surgery. But he’s only just met him soon enough, he sees his doctor again. “I’ll have the operation” it’s scheduled for the following afternoon, with that Mark relaxes a little.

Dongho gives him his number if he wants to talk, Mark knows he’ll definitely need to. Once he’s alone he’s stuck with thoughts of Jackson, which doesn’t help at all. Now Mark can’t wait until he no longer has flowers in his chest, and he no longer has feelings for Jackson. He can’t wait to have a fresh start, that thought makes him happy. Before he knows it, it’s time for the operation which goes smoothly. As he lays there he can tell his chest feels lighter, and that’s one of the best feelings in the world. He’s released late the next day, as he slowly walks home he ends up talking to Dongho.

He’s then surprised by Jackson waiting at his place, “what do you want” he sounded a little emotionless. “I wanted to see you I feel bad, about the other day.” Mark smiled a little “I don’t,” that was a surprise to him. “What” it falls quiet “I no longer feel anything for you Jackson,” of course, he wonders if Mark is messing with him. “Since you don’t believe me I’ll tell you, I had surgery to remove not only the flowers, but also my feelings for you.” Jackson isn’t sure what to say to that, “why” he feels stupid for asking. Mark looks at him like he’s lost his mind, “you’re seriously asking me that.”

He doesn’t want to get into an argument about why, since there are a few reasons why. In the end, he’s left alone which is for the best. It doesn’t take long for him and, Dongho to become close.

  
[<3 <3 <3 <3]

After knowing each other for six months, things changed it wouldn't be hard to notice. For the first time in his life Mark felt loved, Dongho confessed how he felt. After he surprised him with a kiss, Mark felt a little shy. He thought he was dreaming when he hears, Dongho say; "I need to tell you that I have fallen in love with you.” Mark begins to smile like an idiot, he also sheds a few tears. It's safe to say that he is speechless, after a few minutes he manages. ”I’ve fallen in love with you too,” to add to this special moment they kissed again. 

Nothing could be better than this, for the first time in a long time Mark is happy. It was a few minutes later, when Dongho said; ”I think we should celebrate.” It fell quiet Mark was curious, ”celebrate in what way.” Dongho smiled a little ”well we could go out for dinner, or” as he finished what he was saying. He decided to whisper it in Mark’s ear, causing him to blush a little. ”They both sound good to me,” he couldn't help but laugh a little. ”I think that sounds like a good idea then,” it was decided. Despite not seeing much of Jackson, he didn't miss him all that much.

Jackson wasn't expecting anything besides, having fun with his girlfriend. So, he was caught off guard when he seen Mark, it hurt more than he’d care to admit. Seeing him happy with someone else, he knew it was stupid to feel this way. 


End file.
